


Enveloped

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Crossdressing, Crying, Death, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Relationships, F/M, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Social Anxiety, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23379454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chihiro's trapped in a box and then another.He seeks the comfort of others.Yet he fears what they may do.(A bloody and mysterious plot exploring human interactions with another, featuring Danganronpa characters)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Grayish

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work on here so I really have no idea what I'm doing. (Help me). Anyway, here's some notes about what I plan to include in this story of sorts.  
> It's sort of a crossover, but not really. I'm taking lots of plot inspiration from the visual novel Your Turn To Die (YTTD), which is available as a free browser game and it should work on mobile too. I haven't written much of this yet, so some things can easily change. The characters listed are what I plan, but could be changed. Overall, I hope to have a sequel to this after its done, but that's a lot later. Here goes nothing! (Uhhh sorry I'm a liar and this is definitely discontinued. Oops)

Chihiro finds himself inside a dark box. He opens his eyes and sees slits of light, blindingly bright compared to the dark, dank metal box he’s contained in. It’s far taller than he is, but still small enough to create a claustrophobic feeling and discomfort. He puts his hands onto the metal, which feels dusty and cold. Adjusting his eyes to the light outside of the box, he sees a simple classroom, but can’t see any windows. Pushing against the box only makes it tip forward, so he stops attempting that. Pressing his face to the cold metal hesitantly, he peers through the openings. The windows appear to be boarded up completely; boarded up with metal. Otherwise, the room is a quite average classroom. Afraid of danger, he tries to move silently. Finally arising from his state of confusion, his mind races.  _ How did I end up here? Where am I? Is anyone else here? If there are, they must be the people who… kidnapped me. Oh.. I can’t escape. They’ll hear me. Oh god. It’s inevitable. I’m gonna die… _ Biting his lip and wide-eyed, Chihiro is terrified. His eyes begin to fill up with tears, but he tries to not cry. He looks down at himself and notices that he’s wearing exactly what he last remembers wearing to school: a brown skirt, green jacket, white shirt, dark red ribbon.  _ I have to do something. _

Chihiro finds himself fiddling with the part of the box with the windows, presumably a door. He assumes that it’s a locker. In that case, the only way to open the door… Is from outside.

\- - -

Standing mostly still in the locker, Chihiro attempts to listen very closely. He can hear somebody in the same room as him, shuffling around. However, they’re not moving.  _ What if they’re trapped in a locker or something too? _ He holds this thought for a second, but decides to not rely on it. If he’s wrong, what will they do if he speaks? It seems more likely as the minutes go on: they seem to be kicking a hollow metal object. The sound comes from somewhere next to him, so he can’t see the source of it.  _ Okay, I have to do something. They probably don’t even know I’m here. They have to be a victim, too. They have to be… But what if…  _ He shuts his eyes tightly and exhales. Prepared for the intense moment, he opens his mouth to say something— right as a frighteningly loud bang reverberates through the room. He let out a high pitched scream, absolutely regretting it afterwards. Holding his eyes shut, bracing for something horrible to happen, he shakes out of fear. It stays silent for a few moments, and he hears a voice.

“... Hello?” The voice was that of a boy, similar to Chihiro’s age. It sounded strained and echoed, solidifying Chihiro’s belief that the boy was trapped within a locker just like him.

Preparing himself, he mutters out a “Hello…”

The other boy grunted, with loud movements from within his locker.

“Ah, uhm, I’m trapped too.” Chihiro said quickly.

It still sounded like the boy struggled against the door of the locker, attempting to force it open. After a few loud bangs, it was silent. A few moments later, Chihiro could hear the squeaks of a locker’s hinges opening the door. Although he was very excited and glad that the other boy had escaped, he was still filled with worry and insurmountable anxiety. He could hear the other boy crawl out of their locker and the steps coming up to his. Chihiro held his hands together anxiously. The door opened.

Chihiro looked at the other boy’s face, who looked very anxious and worried. He had dark blue hair and goldish eyes, wearing a cap that covered part of his face. Suddenly feeling his social anxiety set in, he said, “Uhm.. thank you…”

“Ah.. it’s okay…” The other boy looked to the side awkwardly as he spoke. “This is a really odd situation. Do you remember anything?”

Chihiro thought hard for a moment, but could come up with nothing. “Uhm.. no, I don’t…”

“Me neither… It seems like we’ve been kidnapped and brought here.. or something. I don’t know for sure.” Both were hesitant and quiet with their words. “Well, I know this is not very.. normal, but what’s your name?”

“Ah, I’m-I’m Chihiro Fujisaki. What about you..?”

“Oh, I’m Shuichi Saihara. By chance, would you have an.. ultimate talent?”

“Ah, yeah.. I do! I’m the Ultimate Programmer. Do you have an ultimate talent?”

“Yeah, I’m the Ultimate Detective, but I really haven’t done much more than… Ah, sorry, I’m rambling again…” Shuichi covers his face with his hat, biting his lip. “So, that’s probably why we were kidnapped then. I wouldn’t be surprised if there were more.”

Both stood mostly in silence, thinking of what to do.

Chihiro broke the silence. “Is that door.. locked?”

Shuichi looked at the door for a few seconds, and then answered. “I haven’t tried it. I don’t know what will be out there.” Both stood in silence again.

“Uhm… I-I don’t think that y-we should just uhm.. stay here and wait, but I don’t know…” Chihiro is trembling, and Shuichi sees it. He stares at Chihiro for a few seconds, observing him (not knowing he’s a male, obviously), before he looks away and considers some things.

“Well, ah, I’ll.. open the door.” Slowly stepping up to the door, he hesitantly gets a shaky grip on the knob and attempts to open it. The knob doesn’t turn. He bites his lip and shakes it again. “Ah.. it’s locked. From the outside.”

Chihiro looks at the ground and fidgets. Both stand in silence for a while. Shuichi continues to attempt opening the door. To Chihiro, he looks desperate. He walks away from the door and puts his hand to his chin in a thoughtful pose. He looks around the room, trying to figure something out. However, Chihiro is preoccupied with his own thinking.

\- - -

They’re trapped in the classroom, silent, for an hour. Watching the clock tick each second by, Chihiro wonders if they’re ever going to escape this room. He feels a bit of hunger and fatigue. He sits down at one of the desks, and Shuichi watches him.

“Are you okay?”

“Y-yeah… Just tired…”

Chihiro, after over half an hour of sitting, drifts into sleep.

He’s running away from a dark silhouette, each step coming closer to falling in the muddy field. Wheezing from running as quickly as possible for so long, he struggles to keep his pace. The figure behind him does not slow. Reaching a suburban street, he screams as he runs, but nobody seems to care or notice. It’s dark and still pouring. He sees his home and runs to it, expecting his family to be inside. The door is luckily unlocked and he runs straight through it, locking the door behind him. Panting, he reaches over to turn on the light. What he sees in front of him could never be forgotten.

\- - -

Mid-dream, Chihiro wakes quickly, sitting straight up. He looks around and is relieved that nothing seemed to happen. He closes his eyes and sighs.

_ Something’s wrong. _

He opens his eyes and looks around the room again. There’s nobody there.

“Shuichi..?” He’s trembling.

“Shuichi!?”


	2. Preliminary Round

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the preliminary round of the murderous game Chihiro's been tangled into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's the second chapter! I planned to post this sooner, but we all know that times are a bit crazy right now... Hope it's an interesting read so far!

Spending multiple hours in an empty classroom alone really is an uncomfortable experience. Chihiro finds himself feeling utterly powerless and fragile. Nothing in the room could budge. The windows are sealed shut and the door is locked and heavy. An hour becomes two hours, and then two hours becomes three hours.

He observes every inch of the room, moving every object possible — well, attempting to. It seems that nothing can be done to alter his fate. There’s nowhere to run, and even nowhere to hide with a surveillance camera directly observing the locker he was trapped in. Eventually, he again gives in to fatigue and takes a seat.

_ Who was that boy? How was he taken away? I don’t even know if he was lying. I know nothing about him other than his name and talent, which could be completely fabricated. Do I really want someone to come here? I could see him again just to be killed. There’s no way out of here. There’s nowhere to go. I have no options… _

Overcome by despair, Chihiro can’t bear to continue looking for a way out. He can’t bear to continue thinking about his predicament, about the mysterious boy who helped him and disappeared. It all seems useless, and he’s surrounded by a darkness in his own mind. He can’t stop fidgeting and worrying regardless of what he tries. His mind races with anxious thoughts, muddled together into a pool of stress. He looks sick. All of this worrying is taxing on the body. He dozes off...

\- - -

He wakes slowly, hazily looking around. His hand is numb. He looks over, and sees that it’s being nearly crushed by the desk next to him. Confused, he pulls his hand away and looks around a bit more carefully. Everything’s clumped together toward the center of the room. All of the desks, chairs, and other items are crushing another, leaving only his chair sitting perfectly. Panic sets in.  _ Was someone here? _ The door is cracked — entire portions of it bent out of shape, with only darkness on the other side. He holds his hands together and looks around the desk in a panic, trying to determine how this happened.  _ It’s like everything moved.. on its own accord…  _ He closes his eyes and regains his composure. Staring at the edge of the ceiling and wall, it inches inward, millimeter by millimeter. Wide-eyed, he carefully stands on top of the seat of the desk, staring at his predicament. The squeaks and scrapes of the furniture are soft, yet intimidating. From every direction, the room moves inward. Essentially, the scale of the room itself is decreasing — and it will only be a single point when it’s over.

Shaking the life back into his hand, he notices that it’s bruised and aches. But that’s the least of his worries. Suddenly, something metal in the room snaps, clanging to the ground. The squeaks and scrapes increase in volume. A bookshelf looks as if it will hold the room stable, but merely cracks to pieces as it is crushed from both top and bottom. Splinters of wood fall to the ground. The cracking increases to an unbearable noise. Things seem to move at their own accord. Chihiro’s face is pale and tears fill his eyes. He tries to blink more to clear them, but they trickle down his face.  _ I need to focus. I’m going to die… I shouldn't have been sleeping. Ugh. There has to be some way to.. leave, or stop it. Some way…  _ Cautiously walking over the broken desks and furniture, tip-toeing over legs of chairs, and nearly slipping and falling between the desks, he walks to the door. Looking through the large gaps in the wood, there seems to only be darkness on the other side. Reaching a trembling, small hand into the gaps of the door, he immediately reaches a cold wall.  _ The door’s fake… _ Turning away from the door, feeling time tick by more quickly and quickly, he looks at the wall itself. At the corner of the ceiling and wall, the surfaces seem to bend back, creating an abyss of darkness if you look closely at the edge. 

_ It seems that the room is pushed in mechanically, and only the edges give way when in contact with the other wall. It’s flexible, so it doesn’t crack. The space caused by the bending definitely leads.. to the next floor, or something, but I can’t fit… I must not have noticed, but the edges must have been curved a bit so it didn’t just crack when the shrinking began. _

With the sounds of furniture straining against other objects, he searches around the room for something. Hazel eyes scan the floor. He spots a snapped chair leg on the floor. Stepping over the wreckage of the shrinking classroom, he carefully bends down and grabs the chair leg, then heading back to the wall. The room is now barely comparable to its original size.

He tries to jam the chair leg into the small gap between the ceiling and wall. He manages to push it in far enough for the gap to slightly increase in size.  _ This will be tiring… _

\- - -

Jamming as many items into the gap as possible, he manages to increase its size quite a bit. The gap could be about a foot long or so, but Chihiro, despite his small stature, cannot fit through. Additionally, there seems to be very little to hold on to up there.

He attempts to push the broken, splintered bookshelf to the hole for extra standing height (as expected, he can’t reach very high). Still trying to pry the hole open with more items, the space gradually becomes larger. As he peers into the gap, a chair leg that he pushed into the gap falls down on his face, hitting him square in the nose. He yelps and rubs his nose. Shoving it back into the gap, he looks at what he’s accomplished. He’s determined that he can fit through it now.

Standing on his tip-toes on the bookshelf as the sounds of furniture breaking intensify even more, he sticks his hands into the opening and attempts to grab onto the “top” of the ceiling. There does seem to be an empty space there, so he decides that that should be what he focuses on. Gripping onto the flat surface as much as possible, hurting his fingertips from pressing down with barely any grip, he tries to lift himself up and out of the shrinking room. He can feel time ticking by at an unimaginable rate of speed. The room is only getting smaller…

He tries many times to lift himself up, gasping for air. It’s a very high reach — for Chihiro. Trying to get more height from other things in the room, he finally pulls himself up, lying down on the top of the ceiling, gasping for air. It’s dusty, so he coughs and sneezes, needing to blink his eyes to clear them of dirt and dust. It feels disgusting. However, it’s very odd. There’s no insulation or soundproofing, no electrics or other things that should be between floors. It’s as if this space was designed to be crawled through. There’s complete darkness. Only the faint sounds of furniture breaking below and his own heavy breathing can be heard. For a minute or so, he’s too shocked by the entire situation to do anything.

Still confused by the predicament he’s found himself in, he begins to crawl around the space.  _ It seems like this is moving down, along with the ceiling.. the ceiling has bent upward on all of the sides because of the shrinking, so… Wait. This has to be shrinking too.. it has to be… I can really only go up. But isn’t there mechanics there that are pushing the ceiling down?? Oh no.. what.. where.. can I go..? _

He continues to crawl around the shrinking space, acknowledging the fact that nowhere is safe. He trails his hands across the “ceiling” above, covering his hands in dust. His hair is filled with dust, feeling matted and clumped. His clothes are clearly dirty even in the dark lighting. The dust and dirt irritates his skin and makes him feel uncomfortable, but there’s more pressing matters at the moment.

There are multiple rivets in the ceiling and places that piqued his interest, but none of them resulted in anything.  _ There’s no way out of here. There’s clearly no trapdoor or anything that I can use to escape. But… _

Chihiro has no hope in the situation, but he keeps trying to find something because he can’t just accept death. He cannot give up, despite the fact that his thoughts may make it seem like the better option.

After countless discoveries leading nowhere, he finds something protruding from the ceiling. Running his hands along it, it feels cold and metallic. It feels like a handle of some sort, connecting to the ceiling on both sides. After attempting to push it, to no avail, he pulls on the handle. Lying on his back, he pulls as hard as he can, and-

He lets out a yelp as the trapdoor flies down, crashing down onto his forehead. For a moment, he’s dizzy and his vision is momentarily blurry. Blinking his eyes until his senses return to normal, he peers up. There seems to be light. His head aches, but he immediately crawls around the trapdoor and out.

\- - -

Immediately upon crawling out of the odd space, his vision fills with light, and he’s blinded. Closing his eyes, he slowly adjusts, slowly opening them back up again to an odd sight.

The room is all white, like a hospital, appearing polished and clean. On either side of the room are two large metal boxes, connected to the floor. He can hear mechanical sounds from within, assuming that the mechanics that caused the crushing of the room below were held within those boxes. Otherwise, however, the room is completely bare. A white tiled floor is met with white walls and a white paneled ceiling, with unbearably bright lights. There’s only one door.

He sighs a cautious sigh of relief. It’s not over, but at least he’s survived something. Despite the ominous atmosphere filling the entire place, this is the most calm he has been while trapped here.

He cautiously stands up, trying to dust himself off. He tries to clean his hair of any dust, and feels an odd heat when he touches his head. Looking at his hand, it’s covered in pink.

“Ah…” he bites his lip and glances around, but obviously there’s not much he can do about it. It’s only a cut from the impact of the trapdoor, but he worries about the possibility of a concussion. He leans against the wall, feeling too vulnerable to venture out into the unknown world beyond that door.

\- - -

He holds his hand to his head, applying pressure to the wound.  _ That’s how you slow bleeding, right? _ His clothes are presentable, with just a bit of dust on them. He managed to get most of the dirt and dust off of his skin, but his hair is a bit worse; either way, the blood probably covered up a bit of it.  _ Why am I worrying about my appearance here… I could die, and I try to look presentable. I don’t even want to think about what’s beyond that door…  _ His mind races with stressful and anxious ideas, not really understanding what he’s thinking, but filled with an overwhelming, overarching feel of stress. It’s like always, but it’s worse here. A lot worse.

He carefully walks over to the door, looking around the room. Another surveillance camera can be seen in the corner, pointed directly at the trapdoor. It gives him the chills.

As he moves closer to the door, the tension builds within him. It’s almost.. suspenseful. He hands tremble a little bit, and he carefully studies the doorknob and he lightly grabs it. He’s shaking a bit, and he turns the knob. It turns smoothly.  _ At least.. at least it’s not locked. _ He slowly pushes the door out, and it’s particularly weightless and smooth to move.

A hallway is headed directly in front of him, ending in a set of double doors. The hospital-like appearance holds up in the hallway, completely clean. It’s very bright. It’s eerily silent. His footsteps reverberate and echo a bit, enhancing the feeling of loneliness and vulnerability. The place, as a whole, feels dead.

Slowly walking as quietly as possible, Chihiro walks down the hallway, and notices something odd about the doors. There’s no windows, but instead plaques engraved with what appears to be names. The first one he spots reads: “Kyoko Kirigiri”.  _ Hm… I don’t recognize that name. But.. does this mean that this is a hotel, or something? It’s probably dorms… But this isn’t a normal school… _

Not completely able to decide what this entire building is, he reads each plaque’s name in his head. The names go in one ear and out the other for him. There seem to be ten rooms with plaques on them, and one has his name engraved on it. He’s not exactly sure why, but he miraculously remembered the other boy’s name, Shuichi. Shuichi was one of the names engraved on the doors.  _ Just how long ago was it that I was trapped in there with him..? Is he okay?? _

His blood stained his hand, but he couldn’t do anything about it. At least it seemed to be slowing down and drying out, but he still didn’t want to touch anything with his bloodstained hand.

Walking just a bit wobbly and dizzy from a bit of blood loss, he eventually reached the double doors. They stood in front of him like guards, blocking his path. Standing idle in front of them and just absentmindedly staring at them, he eventually snapped out of it and mustered up the strength to slowly push the set of doors open.

Chihiro peeked in to see two others in there, and was shocked. He stood still, wide-eyed, just staring at them for a few moments. They both looked up at Chihiro. One is an average looking boy with brown hair and green eyes. He has a spike sticking up from his hair. The other is a short girl with pale purple-ish hair color and pale pink colored eyes. Both are seated at a table, facing him. Their expressions are a mixture of surprise and worry. Chihiro looks like a rather small, tired, vulnerable girl.

The room looks something like an average school cafeteria, but Chihiro doesn’t focus on it too much because there’s living people in the room.

Out of fatigue and awkwardness, he doesn’t say anything. The other boy speaks up first.

“Are you okay..?” The boy stands up and starts walking over to Chihiro.

“Ah, uhm.. it’s okay...” He feels like his eyes will water up, but he doesn’t let that happen. He puts up just a little smile to try to show them that he’s fine.

“You’re bleeding!”

“Ah.. yes. There’s no.. uhm.. gauze, or anything, anywhere. I’ll be okay!” The other boy looked at Chihiro with a worrisome expression, but he seemed to realize that there was not much to do to help.

“Come sit down!”

Chihiro walked to the table the two others sat at, attempting to maintain a calm composure and avoid looking too dizzy. He stumbled a little bit on his way there.  _ Maybe it is a concussion… _

As he sits down, he studies the two others. The girl seems to be just staring into space. She hasn’t said a word and barely looked at Chihiro.  _ That’s odd… _

“So, do you know what’s going on here..?” Chihiro looks at the boy, confused. Then, he looks at the ground and bites his lip, before answering.

“No.. no, I don’t.”

“Oh, okay. So, what’s your name? I’m Hajime Hinata.”

“Ah, I’m.. Chihiro Fujisaki.” Chihiro wonders what the girl’s name is, but decides that it’s best to not bother her. He also wonders if Hajime has an ultimate talent, but.. would that be rude to ask? He ultimately decides to mostly remain silent unless he’s asked something. Everyone is silent for a little bit, rethinking the unimaginable events that just occurred. He takes the moment to examine the room that he’s in. It seems like an average school cafeteria, but as clean and pristine as the room he emerged from. There are multiple tables like the one he sits at, and an area that would be used to hand out food. It’s empty. However, there are multiple trash cans sitting around the room. He looks back at Hajime. He looks conflicted.

“... By the way, were you alone?” Hajime looks a bit worrisome. Chihiro knows what he’s likely imagining.

“Uhm.. No. He.. ah, the p-person I was with.. just.. disappeared.”  
“Disappeared..?”

“I.. I fell asleep…” Chihiro avoids eye contact, disappointed with himself. He fidgets in his seat. He glances back up. “Did you see any.. uhm.. way to get out?”

“No, but the doors just went into some dorm rooms. What’s weird is that people’s names are.. engraved onto the plaques on the doors. Mine was on one.”

“Yeah… I saw.”

“I’m really confused about all of this, but I think… Whatever’s going on here… I think we’ll be here for the long haul.”

**Author's Note:**

> I would greatly appreciate feedback, because this is really new to me! I can't predict how often I'll update this, but I won't let it die.


End file.
